youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gopensgo291
Jeremy (born ) better known online as Gopensgo291 is a Canadian YouTuber known for his Gaming and Vlogs. Jeremy has over 1,500 subscribers and 394,000 video views as of July, 2018. History * Jeremy joined YouTube in February, 2011. * On February 5, 2011 Jeremy uploaded his first video. * On January 18, 2015 Jeremy uploaded his most viewed video with over 16,500 views as of August 20, 2016. Personal Life * Jeremy is currently living in Halifax Nova Scotia. Upload Milestones * Jeremy uploaded his 5th video on February 6, 2011. * Jeremy uploaded his 100th video on August 10, 2013. * Jeremy uploaded his 500th video on April 22, 2015. * Jeremy uploaded his 1,000th video on August 8, 2016. Games Jeremy has played 1 - 9 A - Z This list includes all of the games Jeremy has played as of August 20, 2016. # 18 Wheels of Steel (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # Assassin's Creed Syndicate (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # American Truck Simulator: Multiplayer (Played 19 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Battlefield 1942 (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Ghosts (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: Online (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Euro Truck Simulator 2 (Played 21 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Fallout 4 (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # Forza Motorsport 5 (For Xbox One) (Played 4 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Farming Simulator 2015 (Played 9 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Garry's Mod (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Halo 4 (For Xbox one) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Halo 5: Guardians Beta (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Halo: Combat Evolved (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played 7 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Monster Jam: Path Of Destruction (For Wii) (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (For Xbox One)(Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # NHL 12 (Played 3 times as of August 20, 2016.) # NHL 14 (Played 3 times as of August 20, 2016.) # NHL 15 (For Xbox one) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # NHL 15 Demo (For Xbox one) (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) # NHL Slapshot (For Wii) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # NHL 17 Beta (For Xbox one) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # Roblox (Played 5 times as of August 20, 2016.) # Star Wars Battlefront Beta (For Xbox One) (Played twice as of August 20, 2016.) # StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # The Crew (Played 6 times as of August 20, 2016.) # The Crew: Wild Run (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # World of Tanks (For Xbox 360) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # World of Tanks Beta (For Xbox one) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) # World of Warships (For PC) (Played once as of August 20, 2016.) Trivia * Jeremy's favourite NHL team is the Pittsburgh Penguins. Family, Friends, and Collaborations * BILLSTMAXX Jeremys uncle * Post Edit Productions (Jeremy's Cousin) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers